niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimber Henry
Kimber Henry was first introduced when she met Christian Troy in the "Pilot" episode. She introduced herself as a model and had little to no interest in Christian, until he told her he was a plastic surgeon. Christian was then able to lure Kimber back to his penthouse and the two engaged in a wild sexual encounter. Afterwards, Christian told Kimber that he could transform her "from an 8 to a 10" with plastic surgery. Kimber had the procedure done by Christian. After the surgery, Kimber felt that Christian wasn't paying enough attention to her and had dumped her. She got revenge by vandalizing his sports car and his boat, the Boatox. Kimber had fallen for Christian, but he was too much of a playboy to settle down with her. She spent most of Season 1 attempting to get him to settle down with her. Eventually, Christian realized that Kimber was the best sex of his life and he started to miss her. The two became an official couple, until Christian decided he wanted to end things because she wasn't that smart. To end things with her, Christian decided to trade her to Merril Bobolit in exchange for his lamborghini. Everything worked to plan, until Merril told Kimber about the trade. Kimber lured Christian to bed, tied him up, and threatened him with a knife. She left him tied to the bed and took the keys to the Lamborghini. She went back to Merril and the two became engaged. Their engagement ended when Merril performed surgery on a dog and the dog ended up dying. He was sued and lost his practice...and Kimber. Kimber's life went on and she continued to struggle as an actress and a model. Because of her bad luck finding jobs, she developed a cocaine habit. Her cocaine use ruined her nasal septum. At the time, Christian was trying to gain custody of Wilbur. He decided to repair Kimber's nasal septum, if she agreed to not say anything about him at the custody deposition. Kimber later became a very successful porn star. She was so popular that there was a life-size Kimber Henry Sex Doll made of her. The doll was selling like crazy. This also led to a brief relationship with Christian's business partner, Sean McNamara. However, Kimber's love for Christian could not be denied and they ended up back together. Kimber became engaged to Christian during Season 3. However, she disappeared from the church on the day of the wedding, leaving Christian at the alter. Christian assumed that Kimber had decided she couldn't marry him and he tried to move on. However, it turned out that Kimber was kidnapped and attacked by The Carver. He held her captive and kept her away from Christian for a long time. He even made her write a Dear John Letter to Christian. Christian realized that Kimber had not left him when he got a grisly message from The Carver. He was sent a box that contained bloody breast implants. Christian ran the serial number of the implants through their computer system and found out that they were, in fact, Kimber's implants. He realized that she had been kidnapped and attacked. Christian went to Kit McGraw and asked her to help him find Kimber. Kit was successful and found Kimber. She told Christian that The Carver had undone all of Kimber's previous 10 surgeries without the use of anesthesia. She had suffered through every bit of pain. Christian snuck into her hospital room to visit her and saw the damage that had been done. He vowed to make her "a 10 again". He redid all of Kimber's surgeries simultaneously. Christian then asked to reschedule their wedding. However, Kimber refused. She was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, and was sympathizing with her attacker, The Carver. She believed his philosophy that "beauty is a curse on the world". This also led her to blame Christian for what happened to her. After her torture at the hands of The Carver, Kimber converts to Scientology. She runs into Matt McNamara at the gym and introduces him to the religion through an E-meter test. Matt initially explores the faith in an effort to sleep with her, but Kimber tells him that she is uninterested in having a sexual relationship with him. Kimber enrages Julia McNamara when she encourages Matt to move out of the McNamara home due to its "toxic environment". Christian sweet talks Kimber into taking him back and they sleep together. The following morning Christian reveals that he was simpy fucking her anal cock for sex, which destroys Kimber. In revenge, Kimber sleeps with Matt. Weeks later, Kimber and Matt show up at McNamara/Troy and reveal that they are married and expecting a baby together. Christian believes the baby is secretly his, but DNA tests prove otherwise. Kimber and Matt move in together, and Matt films a porn movie with her in an effort to spice up their sex life. A hallucination of Xenu forces Kimber to come to terms with what she has done in the last year, while Matt confesses to Sean that he has known all along that Kimber only married him to get back at Christian but loves her anyway. Sean tells Kimber about Matt's true feelings for her, and she replies that she is trying to love him. Kimber and Matt travel to Los Angeles with their new baby girl Jenna in tow. Matt tells Sean and Christian that he has taken Jenna and left Kimber, but this is in fact a ruse to get money to pay for his and Kimber's spiraling addiction to crystal meth. Kimber tries to return to the porn industry, but is shot down by producer Ram Peters due to her habit. After quitting drugs through Scientology, Kimber agrees to dump Matt in return for surgery on her meth-ravaged face and teeth. Kimber tells Matt that she never loved him, and moves in with Ram. They announce their plans to marry, with Ram legally adopting Jenna. But Kimber's idea of a picture-perfect family turns sour when Ram invites Eden Lord into their relationship, moulding her into Kimber's porn protégé. She kills herself in season 6 by jumping into the ocean. Family *'Brandie Henry' (mother) *'Matt McNamara' (ex-husband; step-son) *'Christian Troy' (husband; former father-in-law) *'Jenna McNamara '(daughter) *Kimber also aborted a pregnancy when she was pregnant with Christian's child. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters